Taboos, Escapades and Love
by BritneyIsBatGirl
Summary: This is m rated for a reason. It's mostly a collection of sexy one shots or multi shots that I write when I have downtime and my inner deviant won't quit bugging me. Now, Jeff Hardy is about to give some lucky girl an unforgettable ride on a rollercoaster.Curious? Read more inside! FYI: I am taking requests.
1. DISCLAIMERS REQUEST INFO ETC

Okay, before I go any farther, this is a brief warning. These tales and one shots might not be for the faint of heart. If you do not like tons of sex and some slightly off the cuff situations, oc pairings and boy/boy or girl/girl or boy/girl/boy then you probably will not want to read these. These are just drabbles I write when I've got nothing else to write about. Some of them are romantic, and others well... They're smut, plain and simple. Most all of them have sex in them, so basically, that's why this is an M rated fic and not a T one. Just so noone flags or flames, or whatever. Remember, you were warned here first kiddos. Beyond that, I do upon occasion take a request or two. I'll probably take them for this too. Not all of these are smut, but the majority of them will be. Just a heads up.

So, that's my disclaimer, I've covered my ass, readers beware.


	2. GRAND THEFT AUTO EROTICA SHEAMUS :

: GRAND THEFT AUTO EROTICA :

(Sheamus O' Shaunessy)

(A/N: This is a sexy spin on Sheamus abducting Del Asshole's car. The oc within is my shameless self insert (and to make things **more interesting**, the **baby sister of Alberto Del Rio**), because Sheamus is sex. Plain and simple. Hope you girls enjoy!)

* * *

Sheamus ran past Britney, dangling keys, making her look up and smirk before looking at her friends Michelle and Kaitlynn. "Dare me to jump in?" she asked them, as a smile filled her face. She'd had a huge crush on the Irishman for months now, and she just couldn't fight it anymore. The man was irresistable. She stopped and slid her black lace panties down her leg and clenching them in her hand, turned back to her friends and said " Well, here I go.."

"Ooh, we definitely dare you, Britty." Kaitlynn said as AJ walked over and shoved her in the direction of the car. "If you do anything, make sure you name it after one of us!" the girls called out as Britney slunk over to the car, where it sat idling, as if he were debating on something.

Sheamus sat, the car in idle. He'd been watching Britney, for a few minutes now, in the rearview, and he was about to throw it in reverse, go over and ask her if she wanted to ride, when she slunk over to the car, and leaned in the driver side window, while pressing something black and lacy into his hand. He of course knew it was wrong, but for months now, he'd been falling for Del Asshole's baby sister..

Britney leaned in the driver side window and purred into Sheamus' ear, "Ya know.. I've always had a thing for a sexy man in a sexy black car. How about we go for a ride... Together?"

Nevermind that her big brother, Alberto would most likely lock her in a tower, swallow the key. All she knew was that for months now, she'd wanted Sheamus and Alberto was NOT stopping her from getting what she wanted, who she wanted any longer.

Sheamus raked his hand over his head, not sure what exactly to say to the petite curvy brunette that stood in front of him, but as his eyes roamed over her curves and stole a glance at what she'd pressed into his hand, which were the panties she had on moments before, his cock strained against his jeans, he looked up and said "I could get arrested, yeh know this... Right?"

"I've always had a thing for outlaw boys. We can be like Bonnie and Clyde." Britney purred as she flicked her soft wet tongue along the edge of his ear slowly. His cock twitched and strained even more against the jeans he had on and he leaned up boldly then said "Well, wot are yeh waiting fer? Jump in, lass."

Britney, to his shock did not go around to the passenger side and climb in the car. No, with the small crowd watching backstage as this went down, all of them whistling and cheering for her, because for weeks she'd been insanely in love with the Irishman, she crawled in through the driver's windown, and sat on his lap a moment, wiggling, grinding her hips against the man's massive erection.

Sheamus growled in her ear " Yeh wouldn't be a teasin' meh, now would yeh, lass?" he asked, his voice gravelly with lust as his tongue roamed down her neck relentlessly, and his hand shifted, going up the too short black mini dress she wore tonight, before continuing, "Yer brother isn't going te be the least bit happy with yeh, lass."

Britney turned to face him as she licked her full pouty lips and tweaking his nose playfully said "You.. Let me worry about my idiot brother and satisfying you. You.. Drive."

Sheamus snickered momentarily, as he winked at her, shifting the car into drive, noting that the standard shifter made him have to somewhat keep his hand between her legs.

"Are yeh goin ta sit here the whole ride, lass?" he wondered aloud, because his cock was strained beyond belief, and it was only getting harder with each passing second, in all honesty.

"Dunno. Maybe.. Or maybe I have something else in mind." Britney winked as she slid off his lap, making the Irishman pout momentarily.

"Awww, don't pout, baby." Britney purred as she leaned in and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, before muttering, "You have no idea how much nerve I had to work up to do this.."

"I was going to ask yeh, myself, actually." Sheamus muttered as he kept the kiss going, until she almost couldn't breathe.

Britney blinked, a blush filling her entire body. "Really?" she asked, her full lower lip being grazed by his teeth as she looked at him, holding his gaze while they kissed passionately.

"Really." Sheamus promised as he leaned in, started to kiss her again, his hand sliding off the shifter to slide between her thighs, and upward slowly.

"This car has no backseat. My idiot brother and his cars." Britney pouted as she looked at Sheamus who thought about it a moment, and smirked, leaning in, muttering, "Ahh. I've got it, lass. No worries." as they pulled out of the arena parking lot, and into traffic.

Britney smiled as she leaned over, grazed her finger suggestively over the impressive bulge in his jeans. Sheamus growled low in his throat as he turned on his phone, and smirking said "I have got to tout this. Smile for te camera, lass."

Britney realized that there was no turning back now, and she really didn't care to, either. So, she crawled back into Sheamus' lap and waved at the camera, to her idiot big brother and his idiot ring announcer, Ricardo.

"Hi Alberto. If you see this, then you know the answer to your little ultimatum. See, I love Sheamus, and there is NOTHING you will do to stop this. Understood?" she said as she turned in the Irishman's lap, passionately kissing him, sucking his neck all on camera.

Sheamus blinked, hearing her say what she had, and so boldly on camera. The Irishman was getting hotter for the fiery little Latina by the second, and he kissed up her neck, his hand going up the hem of her dress again, as he laughed and then said "Oh and Bertie? I ahm really enjoying the car... And yer baby sister's offer to show me around Texas."

Sheamus shut the camera off for the moment, and turned his attention to getting somewhere, anywhere he could stop and take her, officially declare the little Latina spitfire his own. His finger grazed against her clit slowly and carefully, before slipping inside of her, smirking when he found her already soaked, ready for him.

"Mmmm. Lass. Ahm going to find somewhere to pull over." he muttered as Britney groaned, his fingers from his free hand, when he wasn't shifting, thrusting in and out of her.

She moaned loudly, as she got the mischevious twinkle in her eyes, and they settled on the bulge in his jeans. She leaned down, slowly unzipping his jeans, slipping her hand inside of the jeans, then the green silk boxers he wore. Sheamus groaned and biting his lip muttered, "Ahh, lass." as her hand slowly slid up and down the length of his cock.

She slowly lowered her head, slipping him into her mouth, as she started to suck him. Sheamus groaned and shifted in his seat, finding a small and dark road, pulling the car in and shutting the headlights off, killing the car's engine.

"Mmm, lass." he groaned as she took him into her mouth even deeper still, and licked the tip of his cock teasingly. Sheamus bought her head up and then smirking said "It's mah turn." as his fingers slipped down, back inside of her, as deeply as they could go, thrusting as fast as he could move them.

"Oh.. Oh Sheamus." she groaned, biting her lower lip as she bucked her hips against his fingers, getting wetter and wetter by the second. "Now? Please?" she begged, almost whimpering, that accent of hers, sounding like music to the Irishman's ears.

"Shh. Patience, love." Sheamus muttered quietly as he stopped his fingers and pulled her into his lap, his teeth trailing across the front of her strapless black mini dress as he tugged it down, sucking her breasts hungrily, as his fingers again slipped inside of her, thrusting faster now.

Britney pouted but her head fell back as his fingers slipped back inside of her, and his lips roamed her neck and breasts leaving bite marks in their wake. "Oh.. Oh Sheamus." she cried out as she bucked her hips against his fingers and grinded against his rock hard cock.

Sheamus groaned, then growled sucking her nipples, his fingers moving faster as he muttered "Cum for meh, lass." knowing that the way her body was reacting, she was about to at any moment. Britney gasped as her first orgasm overcame her, causing the sticky warm wetness to flood her thighs.

"Ohhhh." she groaned as Sheamus kissed her, holding her against him, on his lap. "Did yeh mean it.. What yeh said for the camera?" he asked quietly, as Britney held his gaze and said quietly, "Mhmm. I've actually been in love with you for a while now."

"Mmmm. And I have been in love with yeh for a while now, too, lass." Sheamus muttered as he felt around for the doorknob, opening the driver's door, and standing, his hands gripping her ass as he carried her to the hood of the car, sitting her on it, leaning down, attacking her mouth in hungry kisses, before his lips made their way down her neck, and then her chest.

"Are yeh ready for me?" he asked as she begged and moaned, calling his name loudly. Sheamus smirked as he thrust into her slowly, holding still a moment. "Ahh. So tight lass, and so soaked. Somebody wanted meh."

"Oh god yes, Sheamus, baby.. You have no idea how badly." Britney gasped from his arms, her legs gripping his narrow hips tightly, driving him even deeper inside of her as she began to slowly move for him, biting her lower lip, wincing a little as he broke through her barrier. She'd been a virgin at 21, and tonight, and hopefully every one after, she'd belong to Sheamus. Tonight made it more than worth the agonizing wait.

Sheamus pushed her back a little on the hood, as he leaned over her, sucking her neck, leaving his mark, growling passionately, "Mine, lass." as he realized that until seconds ago, she'd been a virgin. The warm smile filled his face as he leaned in and sucked her neck, leaving a big bright red mark, mumbling, "Were yeh still innocent?"

Britney groaned, biting her lips, tightening her grip on his hips with her legs as she struggled for breath and panted, "Oh god.. Yours, sheamus. And yes. But I wanted it with you. God, so badly too."

"Mmmm." he mumbled as her walls gripped to his cock, making him want to be as deeply inside of her as he could possibly go. "Mmmm, lass... Mmmm baby." he muttered as he started to move faster, his hands roaming all over her body.

Sheamus slowed down, and panting, held her against him, kissing her as he sucked her lower lip. "Had to slow down lass." he muttered before speeding back up a bit.

"Sit." Britney ordered as she pointed to the passenger seat, smiling up at him, while he continued to move inside of her slowly.

Sheamus picked her up and moved them back to the car, sitting as asked. Britney began to move in his lap, riding him slowly, her head falling back as her hands gripped his shoulders tightly and she sucked his neck, leaving a mark.

He gritted his teeth, and muttered, "Yeh might want ta stop, lass. I'm so close."

Britney panted and shaking her head muttered, "C-can't.. Oh fuck.. Sheamus, baby. I'm cumming." as she slowed a moment, with Sheamus slamming into her from below, as his cock throbbed and jerked, filling her up and he groaned, kissing her, muttering, "Oh Brit.. Love."

He held her against him, letting them catch their breath, as he looked into her eyes and smirking said quietly, " I'm glad yeh stopped meh tonight, came along fer te ride."

Britney rested her head against his chest, her lips grazing it, as she sucked and left another mark before looking up and meeting his eyes to nod and say with a giggle, "Me too, Sheamus. I love you."

"And I love yeh." Sheamus smiled as he stroked her cheek before starting the car.


	3. JUST LIKE THE MOVIES RANDY O :

: WHAT HAPPENS ON THE MOVIE SET :

(Randy Orton)

(A/N: This is a requested plot from the lovely DivaliciousDool, who's character Mara has claimed Randy for the moment. I added my own little fun twists, I hope it's enjoyed.)

* * *

The knock on her trailer's door had Mara lunging for a t shirt quickly. She'd been napping, it was damn hot out and she'd had her shirt off, sleeping in only her bra and panties. The shirt she grabbed covered her panties, so she figured that if it were just the makeup and hair team, she'd be okay.

But when she OPENED her trailer door, Randy Orton stood there, thumbs hooked through the belt loops on his jeans, looking at her, his eyes roaming her body, not bothering to hide the fact that he was doing this, either. A smirk filled his face before he spoke. "I thought we could practice the kiss?" he suggested as he looked at her, his eyes taking in her brunette hair, her tattoos, her body in general.

Mara blinked, but let her eyes roam over his body, the chiseled muscles that look like stone, the intense eyes, the general walking sex that was Randy Orton. "Why?" she asked quietly, as she looked into those intense eyes and licked her lips involuntarily. How'd he do that? He hadn't even kissed her, yet her lips were tingling.

Randy stepped into the trailer quietly, as he looked at her legs, and realized how little she was wearing currently. And then he reminded himself that this kiss was for the greater good. For weeks now, his costar had been getting in his head and his heart, which he never thought would happen, after his messy divorce.

And he wanted to know how she was doing it, naturally. So he'd come up with the bright idea that a kiss would help him decide if it was him falling in love again, or just him needing to get laid. And he'd deal with whatever happened after, accordingly.

He opened the script, then muttered, "Ah, hell with it." as he pinned her in where she sat on the small fold out bed in the trailer, leaning down, conquering her mouth hungrily. Mara groaned as her lips parted, and her tongue found his, fighting for control, and her hands slid up the front of the muscle shirt he wore, gripping to hold on.

"R-randy?" she stammered as the kiss broke and looked at him, blinking, as he tried to process what just happened. He now knew one kiss well... One kiss just wasn't going to cut it. He wanted more. He wanted her completely.

"I'm not going to lie, Mara. I didn't really come in here to practice the kiss for today's scene." he said calmly, as he sat down next to her, pulling her easily into his lap, his arms going around her. "You do something to me, and I can't figure it out. So, I figured what the hell.. If I kiss you, I'd know if it was just me wanting to get laid, or me really feeling something for you."

Mara's breath caught in her throat as his finger slid over the tattoo on her wrist distractedly, and then dipped down to her thigh, trailing lazy circles over the bare skin there. "Well? Did you figure anything out?" she asked quietly, holding his gaze, her eyes smoldering with lust.

"Don't know. I'll have to try it again." Randy said with a smirk as he leaned in and pressing her completely against him, began to kiss her slowly and passionately again. Again their tongues met and again they fought for dominance in the kiss.

Randy growled and gently lie her back on the bed, leaning over her, smiling as he said "I definitely feel something between us, Mara. Do you?"

Mara's head fell back and her breathing came out in short uneven strokes as she muttered, "Yes Randy." and bought her legs up to his waist, where he leaned in at, slowly.

"Do you wanna do something about it?" he muttered huskily against her ear as his hand wandered up her shirt, grazing against her panties, smirking as he felt the pools of desire forming between her legs for him.

"Yes." Mara managed to gasp before leaning up on her elbows slightly, sucking his neck, and then passionately kissing him again.

"Patient, babe." Randy muttered as he bit his lip and then slowly slid his hand inside of her panties, tugging them, accidentally tearing them in the process, before cupping her and slipping two fingers inside of her. Mara's breath caught as she gripped his shoulders with one hand, and slid her other hand over his hair, making him growl. "That felt good." Randy muttered as he thrust himself, his rock hard erection against her, teasingly.

"Oh, Randy.. Now?" she asked as she looked up at him. He shook his head, his lips trailing hungrily over her soft skin as he pulled her shirt over her head, and let her pull his shirt off. Pressing her against him, he ventured back to her mouth with his kisses, his thumb on his free hand lazily circling her nipples, rubbing, stroking.

Mara cried out and Randy smirked quietly, as he leaned in and said quietly, "We really have chemistry. Off and on screen. I want to tell you, after tonight.. You are mine." he said as he nipped at her earlobe then her neck, groaning when she thrust against him, her wet desire rubbing against his rock hard cock, as her hand came down, slipped in his boxers and began to stroke up and down the length slowly.

"Mmm. Mara." he groaned, biting his lip, his hand going to her bra, unsnapping it, tearing it accidentally, flinging it into the room. Her name coming off his lips was addictive. He loved saying it. "God, you're so fucking sexy." he grunted, thrusting his cock into her soft hands as he ran his hand through her long brown hair, tangling in it as his mouth dipped down, leaving suck marks all over her full breasts on contact.

He wanted to make damn sure everyone on set and off knew she was his. Noone elses. Maybe this stemmed from his ex repeatedly cheating, or maybe he was that possessive. He wasn't sure, but he did know that after tonight, the only name she'd ever scream again would be his. He had to have her, with him, completly, she was in his system, and he was now addicted.

Mara moaned as his fingers thrust inside of her even deeper and his mouth bore down on her breasts, teasing her nipples to rock hard and aching points easily. "Oh fuck.. Randy." she moaned, arching her back against him as her legs tensed, gripped his hips, pulling him against her even more than he had been, teasing him with how wet she was right now.

Randy growled deep in his throat as he fixed his eyes on her and pinning her hands beside her head, he started to trail slowly down her body, his tongue plunging into her warm wet and sticky depths, groaning as the sweetness of her filled his mouth. He smirked, knowing that he hadn't even dicked her yet and he'd already made her cum and pretty damn hard at that. This proved it. They were perfect together, the way their bodies molded effortlessly.

Mara gasped as his tongue continued to tease her, grazing her clit, his lips sucking, tasting her greedily. "Ohhhh." she moaned as her back rose arching away from the bed. "Now?" she begged breathlessly, completely turned on, wanting him so badly she could taste it, but getting increasingly frustrated because he was taking his time.

Randy smirked, bringing his head up, leaning in and sucking her neck, his hand cupping her breasts, his other hand resting on her thigh as he thrust against her, simulating what he'd be doing to her soon. "Mmm. Mara.. Do you want this?" he asked, looking in her eyes, smirking.

"Yes Randy. Now." Mara muttered as she managed to get from beneath him, and was now straddling him, leaned, her hands over his hands, on either side of his head, as she slowly licked down his neck, then his chest, leaving suck marks. Her mouth closed around his cock and she slowly began to lick and suck him, smirking as he groaned, thrust his hips into her mouth.

Randy growled as he felt his cock twitching, and he quickly pulled her up and lie her down on the bed, as he smirked and kissing her said "Mmm, Mara.." as he thrust inside of her, moving agonizingly slow at first, making her bite her lip, grip his back raking her nails down gently, as she cried out and arched her back. "Oh randy.. Faster. Faster."

Randy sped up a little, kissing her all over the lips, the neck, her chest, all over her body. "So sexy." he muttered, adding seconds later as he felt himself fucking her right into another orgasm, "So tight. God.. So fucking wet, Mara."

Mara groaned, thrusting her hips for him, her legs tangling around his waist, pulling him in even deeper, as he picked her up, tilted her hips at an angle and began to really pound her. Mara cried out his name, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he continued to pound her, continued to touch her, continued to kiss her and tease her all over.

Randy tensed as he felt his orgasm approaching and nipping her ear he muttered quietly, "Cum with me, Mara. I wanna feel you, babe."

Mara groaned and sputtered "Oh fuck.. Randy, I'm cumming." as he sped up, slamming into her as he felt his release flowing, coating her, filling her up as her walls clenched his cock and took him every last inch.

Collapsing onto the bed beside her, he held her against him as he muttered, "So, do you wanna go with me to the premiere tonight?"

Mara smiled and then looked at her watch. "Shit. If we're going, we both need showers, and we need to be dressed. We're almost late."

Randy chuckled and then said "We take one shower, and get dressed. Saves time." as he kissed the back of her neck, and smacked her ass playfully when she stood, pulling her towards his shower.

Once they were out and dressed, with randy interrupting her more than once to touch her, try and get her to let him give her a really quick fuck, or kissing her, telling her he loved her, they set off for the premier.

And when they got out of the limo, the paparazzi cornered them, asking if it were true they were tgether on screen and off.

Before Mara could answer, Randy winked cockily, and then said into the mic, "Yeah. Mara's my girlfriend." Then they asked how that effected the love scenes and Randy winked as he said "You tell me, man.. How would it affect you?"

Mara blushed and then Randy added, "She's a firecracker in bed though, seriously." before kissing her, and pulling her against him, his arms around her walking her into the building.


	4. ROLLERCOASTERS JEFF H :

: ROLLERCOASTERS :

(JEFF HARDY)

(A/N: This was the first smutty one shot I ever wrote. I think I might have been about 14 or so at the time. I was crushing on Jeff Hardy hella bad, and a trip to the fair in my county inspired this one. It's combination foreplay in public place, stranger sex and eventual sex in a fair haunted house. Enjoy. I thought that maybe some Jeff Hardy fans might like to read it. It's probably not worth a shit, but hey.. Here it is, after a massive round of spell check and some revisions to make it more adult..)

* * *

The second Jeff Hardy set sights on the girl with the long blonde hair, he knew.. He had to have her, he had to know her and somehow, tonight, he was going to make that happen. He'd followed her around the local fair all night, listening to her friends and her talk, giggling and having fun. There was just something so alive about the mysterious blonde with the bright green eyes.

Finally, in line for the rollercoaster, he got his chance to talk to her. Some drunks behind him in line helped out by stumbling into him. He pitched forward, his firm chest brushing against her bare back and he growled a little in the back of his throat. To his surprise, the wide eyed 20 something turned around and smiled at him before glaring at the two drunk men in line behind him.

"Hi. I'm Lara." she said with a bright smile as she held his gaze and continued, "But I know who you are already. I'm a huge fan, Jeff Hardy."

Jeff smiled, uncharacteristically blushing a moment before the smirk took over and he leaned in then looked up at the rollercoaster. "Wanna share a seat?" he asked nonchalantly as Lara nodded and brushing against him lightly said "That'd be great, Jeff. Especially since I'm only riding this on a dare, I'm normally real scared of heights."

Jeff let his hands slide slowly down to her hips and looking at her muttered "Well I guess it's a good thing I'm standin here, isn't it?" as the ticket taker took their tickets, got them into a seat together. He leaned in and kissed her, his hand wandering just at the edge of the hem of the faded blue jean cut offs she wore, stroking lazy lines across the bare skin. "You're pretty."

"Mmmm. Jeff." Lara muttered as her legs went up and across his lap, her tongue sliding over her lower lip when she felt his cock straining against his jeans already. The ride started and she leaned forward as Jeff laughed, pulling her partially into his lap, kissing her. "Relax. I'll keep you from lookin down." he muttered as his hand slid up her shirt, and below her bra, kneading her breasts as his other hand went up her cut offs, and his fingers slipped into her panties, rubbing slowly over her wetness.

"Ohhhh Jeff." she moaned, biting her lip, grinding her torso against his cock which was beyond hard, almost painfully so. Jeff growled and thrust his hips against her, brushing against her. "We can't be too loud." he muttered as he conquered her lips in kisses, and groaned, thrusting his finger inside of her as deeply as he could get it.

Lara's hand slowly roamed down to his lap, unzipping his jeans, slipping into his boxers, stroking his cock as she sucked his neck, pressed against him, grinded against him. Jeff growled and his hand slid through her hair as he muttered, "As soon as this ride stops.. Gotta find somewhere more private."

"Definitely." Lara gasped as she felt herself growing wetter, getting close to an orgasm. She bit her lip and nipping at his earlobe said "Oh, jeff. Oh babe.. I'm about to cum."

"Oh fuck.. Lara.. Cum babe." Jeff panted as his fingers worked faster and he bucked his hips into her hands as best as he could, considering they were kind of in a high visibility place. The rollercoaster started down an incline and everyone around them was screaming. Lara was screaming for a different reason. She was screaming in ecstasy.

"Ohhhhh god Jeff... Oh yes..." she moaned, almost shaking, eager for the ride to be over, ready for Jeff to fuck her senseless. The ride slowed just as she finished her climax and Jeff picked her up, carrying her across the midway, sucking her neck as they walked. "Mmmm.. You know what I want." he muttered as Lara groaned, his fingers still going crazy inside of her . "So wet, Lara. Can't wait to fuck you, babe."

Lara groaned and they found the closed down Haunted House attraction. Jeff stood her on her feet and quickly, tore her shirt away, his lips dipping to her nipples teasing them to points. Her hand slid down, unfastening the jeans Jeff wore, sliding into the front of his boxers, stroking his cock slowly, as she looked up at him and licked her lips.

She slowly trailed her tongue down his body and kneeling down took his member into her mouth, taking him inside her mouth as deeply as she could possibly go. Jeff growled and let his hand go to the back of her head, resting, bucking his hips against her mouth as she sucked him off. His head fell back and he bit his lower lip. He had to have her now.

He pulled her head up and smiling, started to kiss and suck down her body slowly, until his tongue reached her clit. Kneeling in front of her, he sucked and licked, thrusting his tongue into her, lapping up her wetness greedily. Lara moaned, her back arching away from the wall as his tongue moved faster and faster. "Jeff.. Oh baby.. Now."

Jeff stood and picking her up, holding onto her ass for leverage, he found a table to sit her on, thrusting into her as he sucked her neck, leaving a bite mark. "Mmm so tight, Lara."

"Oh jeff.. Oh yeah. God that feels so damn good." she moaned as she tried to use her body to move them faster, wiggling her hips against him, biting her lower lip and sucking his neck leaving her own mark behind.

"Oh.. Oh yeah, Lara. That's it babe. Ride it." Jeff muttered as his hand slid through her hair, trailed along her cheek and he kissed her, catching her lower lip between his teeth, sucking on it.

Lara gasped as she felt another orgasm about to hit her hard and holding onto him tightly, she begged, "Faster baby, I'm about to cum.. Oh god, oh fuck, Jeff. Oh yes." as Jeff really began to pound her, her back arching away from the table he had her half lain across as he took her over and over. The way her walls gripped his cock was pushing him even closer to his own release and moments later, he groaned, biting her neck as he gripped her breasts and teased her nipples with his tongue and teeth, as his release coated her.

"Mmm. So, Lara.. Any chance you wanna go out sometime?" Jeff asked as he held her and caught his breath. Lara smiled and muttered, "How about now?" as she clung to him, still on an adrenaline rush from her own orgasm, trailing her fingers through his multicolored hair.


End file.
